


(Podfic) Unravel

by preslai182



Series: Preslai182's podfics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Podfic, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Implied Relationships, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter ambushes Stiles in his bedroom, catches him the moment he closes the door. Stiles doesn’t even startle, he’s so used to this. Let’s Peter kiss him deep wet and filthy before Stiles even gets to say hello.</p><p> </p><p>He strip Stiles, takes off his clothes slowly. Peals them off like Stiles is something precious. A present. A gift. He swats Stiles' hands away when he reaches for Peter to return the favor though, tells him that Stiles isn't allowed to touch. Not tonight.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take care of you tonight, darling boy, you just lie down and enjoy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Unravel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> [My Tumblr](http://preslai182.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For the beautiful [Mar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm) on her birthday, she said it was okay to post this! So, I hope you all enjoy it as much as she did and as I did recording this ;)
> 
> Ps: I just want to apologise for the background noise, but I have three dogs, and apparently they didn't want to be quiet XD So, you will hear some barking at the start, sorry!

 

 

 

Title: Unravel

 

Author: Nezstorm

 

Reader: Preslai182

 

Fandom: Teen Wolf

 

Relationship : Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski

 

Rating: Explicit

 

Warnings: N/A

 

Summary: 

 

> Peter ambushes Stiles in his bedroom, catches him the moment he closes the door. Stiles doesn’t even startle, he’s so used to this. Let’s Peter kiss him deep wet and filthy before Stiles even gets to say hello.
> 
>  
> 
> He strip Stiles, takes off his clothes slowly. Peals them off like Stiles is something precious. A present. A gift. He swats Stiles' hands away when he reaches for Peter to return the favor though, tells him that Stiles isn't allowed to touch. Not tonight.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'll take care of you tonight, darling boy, you just lie down and enjoy."

 

Text: [ Unravel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1463125)

 

Length: 00:19: 32

 

Link: [(Podfic) Unravel](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/55v31csgj1627nx/Unravel.mp3)


End file.
